Hatsuyume
by Kawaii-KeKe-Chan
Summary: IYxYYH Hatsuyume the first dream. New Years Day is all about firsts in Japan, but Kagome never knew her first dream would come true so quickly! KagKur


**I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho- but Santa did bring me the comlplete YYH boxset! Woo, does Kurama sound hotter Japanese!**

**Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you all had a good time, and that 2008 will be a great one for you!**

**Remember I told you about my best friend that I was in love with? Well, we finally got together after the bells...and here's our story!**

**This is my first AU, and is just a bit of fun! **_**Most**_** of the details of this one shot are true to my own experience and although my new boyfriend isn't a kitsune avatar, his mind is akin to Yoko's!**

**Also, I wanted to do something different to the usual- 'Kagome transfers to a new school', hence the English night classes.**

**Enjoy, and this is a gift to everyone who has ever read one of my fics, and especially to those of you who continue to support Not the Only One! I love you all dearly!**

**This one shot is dedicated to Chris-kun **

* * *

_Know the lingo:_

_Mou: sigh of exasperation_

_kaa-san: mother_

_ji-chan: grandfather_

_Sensei: teacher_

_Nani: what_

_'Kuso: dammit, shortened Chikushou_

_Kami: god_

* * *

A young girl, aged seventeen, critically surveyed herself in the mirror for the final time that night. She had tried on and discarded a dozen outfits, evidence of this clear from the mounds of clothing covering the carpet. She had then tried on five different bras, finally reverting back to the original. She had bought her clothing in the sales a few days before, and this was her first time wearing the top. It wasn't quite a halter-neck- the straps curved slightly, and although the girl wore a clear strap bra, the black material of the cup was still visible.

"Mou!" she moaned, finally yanking the clear straps off, and tucking the bra under the top. It would most likely ride up again, so she'd need to keep an eye on that.

"Okay...ready!" the young female declared, though she didn't feel it at all. Her outfit was different from her usual style- the top was a pewter grey-navy colour, studded with square crystals down the front. She wore fitted, three quarter length trousers, grey and slightly striped. The colours drew out the silver hue of her blue eyes, accented by the glittery eye-shadow that coated her upper lid. After reapplying some dark, red wine tinted lip gloss, and checking her magpie coloured curls were still straight, the young girl grabbed her silver clutch, slipped on a pair of leather knee high boots, and grabbed a carrier bag containing two drinks.

"I'm leaving, kaa-san, ji-chan!"

The female made her way out into the dark, cold, winter's night, a black coat protecting her from the worst of the freeze. She couldn't believe it was only a year ago she was setting off to a similar party, with similar hopes in her heart.

Those hopes had taken flight like a beautiful butterfly, soaring and dancing in the wind. But a single spark, followed by another, and another, had seen the butterfly catch fire, and crash and burn to the ground.

* * *

A year ago, one of Kagome's close friends, Yuri, had held a New Year's Party. Or, technically, it was her boyfriend's party, as it was held as his house, but it had been Yuri who had arranged it, invited all the guests and arranged the food.

Kagome never met boys at parties. That just wasn't her luck- she would be the one sitting in a corner, nursing a drink that made her teeth slick with sugar, while her friends flirted and kissed and danced and got drunk. It wasn't that Kagome didn't like a good time- it was just the boys at these parties never appealed to her. She knew her friends talked behind her back, reckoned she thought herself above boys her age and had too high a standards, but it was she they would go crying to when their boyfriends turned on them, cheated on them, threatened to beat them.

But last new year, Kagome had met someone. His name was Naraku, and he arrived with his best friend and brother. Kagome had never set eyes on them before, because they went to a different school. But Yuri knew them, or technically her mother knew them, as they were her best friend's sons and friend. The fact Yuri's mother had invited them showed Kagome where Yuri had got her power from.

The sad thing was, Kagome, at first, hadn't even gave Naraku and his friends a second look. They huddled at the door, seeming unsociable. He certainly wasn't a looker, with that scraggly black hair like spiders legs, and lidded red eyes.

But, Kagome fell into the trap of drinking for the lack of something to do, and before she knew it, she and Naraku were close. Too close. He and his friends were staying the night, and as they all huddled down in the living room, among empty bottles and half empty boxes of chocolates, Kagome found herself beside Naraku.

"I have to warn you, I snore pretty loudly," he whispered. Though there was really no need- Kagome's friends were doing enough whispering with their boyfriends, and much else besides.

"That's okay," Kagome replied, "I'm a heavy sleeper,"

"No, really," Naraku rubbed one ghostly white finger over Kagome's bare arm, "You should sleep first,"

Kagome was stunned at first when he began to stroke her arms, face and even her stomach. But it was incredibly soothing, and she could feel herself drifting off.

Of course, in the morning she felt terrible, and not just because of how much she had drank. Naraku had a girlfriend, though he had made it clear it was pretty much an on/off relationship.

Before Kagome could blink, things had spiralled out of control. Naraku was a bad boy, had a gorgeous girlfriend, Kagura, and...he wanted Kagome. They would text late into the night, sweet nothings, and the young girl began to really believe this was love.

He said he was just waiting for the right time to dump Kagura. But there was no right time...exams, and then a pregnancy scare. Kagome wanted out, but as soon as she tried to break free, Naraku reeled her back in, like a spider and an escaping fly. Every time she thought she'd shook off the thin threads of their dangerous relationship, more would cling and bind her to him.

Of course Kagome wasn't stupid, and could see how this was going. But as she nearly escaped, Naraku got rid of Kagura, and Kagome found herself in a relationship.

It was over in two months, a few days after Valentine's Day. There was another girl. Kagome tried to be surprised, but she was relieved. Angry too, at herself and Naraku for treating her so badly and keeping her caught so long, but a long scream down the mobile soon rid her of most of the anger.

To Kagome's shock, Naraku continued to affect her life. Though she cut him out completely, deleting all the sweet texts that she had savoured every drop from, his number, and all emails, his name managed to worm its way into her everyday life.

Yuri and her friends couldn't understand why Kagome hated Naraku so.

"He dumped Kagura for you. And he dumped you for someone else. What's the difference?"

"But...but he told me Kagura and him were over, in everything but name! He said he wanted to dump her for a long time now!"

"Then more fool you for believing him!"

"Yeah, Kagome-chan, you got what you deserved!"

Kagome couldn't believe it as her friends, one by one, revealed their true colours. Her only true friend was Sango-chan, who couldn't believe the others behaviour.

"They're just jealous and spiteful!" she told Kagome, giving her a hug, "You know Yuri loves attention, and wanted Naraku to pick her instead, even though she's got a boyfriend! Hell, she relished telling you there was another girl!"

* * *

Kagome didn't miss Naraku- in fact, she felt sick every time she thought of him. But she had built a solid brick wall around her heart, and though several boys tried to break the wall, or even climb over it, her heart remained cold and untouched. She dated- but she dreaded them, and although she would dress her best, and make conversation, perhaps even condone a kiss, she never called them again. One by one, Kagome began to cut boys out of her life- Hojo-kun, Jin-chan, Kuwabara-san- all kind hearted, good natured guys, but Kagome simply couldn't bring herself to trust the male sex again.

Due to Naraku, Kagome had also suffered grade-wise- she had failed her prelims, and so had to take make up classes and study brutally hard to make up for it. Secretly she was glad for the distraction- it gave her something to focus on, something to work for, and it tired her out so that all she had time for was school, her family and Sango-chan. Boys in school who had shown a slight interest backed away. Kagome's grades improved, and her mother began to pressure her into achieving the very best of grades.

Out of her five subjects, Kagome struggled miserably with English. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy it- she found it really interesting, and loved the doors it opened in having a second language, especially as it was the most spoken tongue in the world. But it was so damn difficult!

Mama Higarashi finally enrolled Kagome in night classes, to try and give her extra help. She was wary at first, worrying about having an extra workload, or that she wouldn't be able to keep up with the class. But she wanted to make her mama happy, and knew the classes would be the only thing to stop her failing the subject.

Kagome hadn't even stepped foot in the campus of the college where she would be attending the night class and she felt so tired. She was studying hard every night, and trying to keep on top of essays, check tests, experiments and speaking tests was an absolute nightmare.

It was a night during Spring Break, though to Kagome it was nothing of a holiday. She would sit at the desk beside her window, looking onto the shrine grounds, where the sunshine spilled through the leaves of the sacred tree, and visitors basked leisurely in the pleasant weather. Sometimes she would drift off, wishing she could even exchange places with ji-chan, sweeping the many steps. Anything would be better than staring blankly at a textbook, trying to take in the past participles of English verbs.

* * *

The class was busy when she arrived, and the students milled around the desks, chatting and discussing plans for that night after the class. Kagome slumped into the only empty seat, taking out her pink notepad and pencils. The clock read seven, and the class should have started, but the Sensei clearly hadn't arrived.

She was too tired to notice him at first, doodling on the graffiti-ed wooden desk. Roses, with thorns. Love hearts. Round, shinning jewels. But the girls behind her were giggling incessantly, and as Kagome looked up to see what the commotion was all about, she gripped her pencil so hard the lead snapped.

'He' was standing over the bin, sharpening a pencil, unaware of the attention he was attracting. Long, crimson hair spilled over his shoulders, uneven and wild like a fox's tail. He was slender and trim, wearing a snow white shirt, a burgundy tie, and smart black suit trousers. Kagome knew he was a he by the squareness of his shoulders, but even so, his face was sculptured like a woman's, and he looked like he had never shaved, even though he looked her age. He looked up suddenly, and Kagome was immediately enveloped in his eyes, shinning like polished emeralds. He smiled, such a beautiful, warm smile, and Kagome actually felt her heart flutter.

"Would you like me to sharpen your pencil?" he asked.

"N-nani?" Kagome spluttered.

"Your pencil..." he gestured to the splintered end that had previously held a lead.

"O-Oh..." Kagome immediately blushed, and quickly handed over her pencil.

"I'm Minamino Shuuichi, by the way. Pleased to meet you,"

* * *

_This wasn't supposed to happen! _Kagome berated herself as she struggled to concentrate in her English class. Of course Minamino-san's seat was right next to her. Of course he was fantastic at English, and everything he seemed to put his mind to. Of course he was drop dead gorgeous, with a spine-tingling voice and the ability to reduce the room to tears with his sharp wit. The Sensei loved him, all the girls loved him, and hell, so did the guys. He was everyone's best friend.

"Ah, Minamino-kun, good evening! How difficult was that essay?"

"Minamino-kun! I love your shirt!"

"Did you watch X-factor last night, Minamino-kun? How cool!!"

As the months slipped by, Kagome's English improved, as did her relationship with Minamino. He always seemed greatly interested in Kagome, but she regarded herself the same as all the other girls in the class. Though there was one major difference. All the other girls flirted with him outrageously, and forever complimented and stroked his ego. He took it in his stride, with that easy nature of his, and cutting sense of humour. No one got the better of Minamino. Apart from Kagome.

"Ah, Higarashi-san, are you coming to the Karaoke with us after class?"

"Nope," Kagome replied, pretending to reorder her notes, just so she didn't have to look Minamino straight in his all seeing green eyes.

"That's a shame. Apparently I have a good singing voice, and I'm sure I'd love to hear you sing,"

"Hmm. Well, I can't sing, so that saves you the disappointment, neh?"

"Well, you should just come and listen then. Everyone's dying to hear my version of the Yu Yu Hakusho opening theme,"

Kagome closed her folder with a decisive snap. "Well, I'm not, Minamino-san. So it can't be everyone, neh?"

The boy chuckled, giving Kagome his wicked smile. "That hurt. I know you're really dying to hear me sing,"

It didn't take long for Kagome to stop thinking of Minamino Shuuichi as 'Minamino-kun', which is what everyone else in class called him. He had let slip to Kagome that his friends' nickname for him was Kurama. And after that, Kagome couldn't think of him but anything other than Kurama. That was the real him. Not the cocky, willing to make himself a joke for the entertainment of others, 'Minamino-kun'. As their friendship blossomed, Kagome saw another side to him- 'Kurama'- a gentle, family-orientated and generous being. He was still slightly arrogant, but not as overwhelming with it.

Much to Kagome's surprise, she started getting better grades than Kurama. On their first assessment, she scored a whole 15 higher than 'Minamino-kun'.

"Wow, Kagome-chan. Well done," he had said. It was the first time he used her first name. She had been so happy at the time, and because she already thought of him in her head as 'Kurama-kun', she had used his nickname when she had thanked him. He simply grinned, and they grew even closer.

* * *

Though all the girls loved him, there was one who really grated on Kagome's nerves. Botan was bubbly, confident and stunningly pretty, with her unusual sky blue hair and bubblegum pink eyes. Kurama himself was foreign looking, but Botan, like her personality, seemed too fake to Kagome. She was the only other girl that called Minamino by his nickname. Kagome knew the pair were close, and it killed her. Despite everything that had happened, in less than four months, she had fallen head over heels for this boy. And she knew there was more heartache to come.

They flirted all the time, but although Kurama could be quite sweet, or would tease Kagome, she remained cool and rarely gave him a reply that wasn't sarcastic.

But Kurama loved it. And it gave Kagome a buzz to know that she was the only girl that treated him this way. He was used to being adored, having girls fawn over him, and in Botan's case, glomp him every time she saw him. But it was with Kagome he talked the most with, about things close to him, like his mother, his new step-father who he despised, the pressure to do well in school, and his interest of plants. The last one always raised a few eyebrows but in class, if the boys ever made a remark about it, Kurama would silence them seconds later with a razor sharp comment.

And the two became ever closer.

* * *

The exams passed Kagome by in a blur. She and Kurama communicated via internet, and due to her excellent grades the young girl decided to take the more advanced level of night class to further her English. Kurama also re-joined the class, along with Botan and a handful of others.

When the results came in, Kagome over preformed more than she could have ever dreamed. She joint drew for the trophy for the highest mark in her year. And now that she had secured the grades, Kagome was open to distraction.

Their Sensei was so pleased with the dedication and performance of the night class students that they decided to put on a musical, completely in English. Naturally Kurama received the male lead role.

Kagome had accepted that she was in love with Kurama, but boy, that didn't make it any easier. Especially when Botan got the lead female role and she had to watch the two of them kiss on stage.

"Why didn't you audition? Your English is among the best in the class!" Kurama exclaimed, when the roles were given out.

"I'm too busy," Kagome lied, "I'll just help out with props, or something! I told you, I can't sing!"

The classes now revolved solely around preparing for the musical- everyday Kagome would sit, pretending to paint some prop or sew some costume while Botan went overboard on stage with Kurama.

_It's only acting_...Kagome told herself, and it became a mantra with every paint stroke and needle stitch.

On the big night Kagome arrived early, to help out with make up. She never wore much make up herself, so was pretty helpless when it came to creating dramatic eyes and using the tricky stage foundation. Kagome told herself this was why she was painting lips. It was a completely innocent reason.

The musical was Guys and Dolls, a Broadway show that was very popular in America, and so was well known in Japan. It also gave the class a chance to work on their American accents, the ones they had grown up with, hearing them on the radio, television and cinema screens.

Kagome first caught sight of Kurama in his gangster outfit when she was working on Botan's lips. It was difficult to paint in a straight line after that, so Kagome was glad Botan had full lips. She also struggled to keep a smile on her face, as the girl jabbered away in her high pitched voice.

"Done!" Kagome forced herself to sound cheerful, and even managed a "Good luck!"

"Oh, I've not had my lips done yet," she heard Kurama announce behind her.

"Go to Kagome, she's doing them," one of the other make up girls told him, no doubt with a sour look on her face.

Kagome concentrated on cleaning the brush as Kurama sat up on the high stool. When she turned to face him, he had a smirk playing about his lips.

"You've to do my lips," he told her, his emerald eyes glittering, "And then, I suppose, you could do my makeup,"

"Chh," Kagome forced herself to keep a natural expression as she tilted Kurama's chin with her fingers. He had the loveliest lips, curved in a perfect cupid bow. _Don't stare too much..._

"So..." Kagome dipped the brush into a natural pink colour, "Is this with tongues or without?"

And Kurama's delighted laugh echoed through the room.

* * *

Kagome was glad it was cold, because she could feel her palms starting to grow clammy before she had left the house. The last thing she wanted was to arrive at the party looking as though she'd run a marathon.

It was Miroku-sama that was holding the party, Sango-chan's new boyfriend. Kagome's best friend had left school after the exams, to take up the family exterminating business. She never was one for education. Due to one thing and another, Kagome hadn't met Miroku-sama since the two had started dating so she was quite nervous about just turning up at the party. But Sango-chan had told her it would be fine, and Kurama was going to be there- so there was no way she was missing out.

He only lived a quick walk away, and Kagome arrived around ten o'clock. Other people were thankfully arriving at the same time, so she blended in, chatting as they removed their shoes and coats.

"Kagome-chan!" Kurama appeared through the crowds, though he was stopped more than once by a girl who had already had too much to drink, and wanted to hug 'Minamino-kun'.

"Hey," Kagome took in Kurama's grey and green striped shirt and jeans. His top two buttons were undone. His jeans were new. He looked absolutely amazing, and he most likely knew it.

"Let me take those," Kurama took Kagome's carrier bag and led her into the kitchen, one hand against her back to guide her through the throngs. "Do you want one now?"

Kagome raised her eyebrow at the seductive tone Kurama had adopted. He was always the same, turning any conversation into something entirely dirty.

"No, I'll wait a bit. Is Sango-chan here yet?"

"No," Kurama chuckled, "Are you surprised?"

Sango-chan had a reputation for always running late.

"Ah, Kagome-chan!" Miroku appeared out of no where, wrapping his arms around the young girl and making Kurama step back, "Happy New Year!"

"Well, not yet, Miroku-sama," Kagome giggled. He had been in the same class at school as her when she was younger, but she had never seem him drunk.

"Oops, sorry there, Minamino-kun, was that your foot? Let me move out the w-way!"

"'Kuso, that's the third time tonight," Kurama cursed. Kagome giggled again, feeling tipsy on the bubbly atmosphere of the place.

"So, is everyone down here, or...?"

"No, no, most people are upstairs. Come on, it's more lively up there!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as Botan jumped on Kurama, making the boy stagger back into the wall. She was always very drunk at parties, and Kagome sighed slightly as she skirted past the two, heading into one of the bedrooms. _Looks like it's going to be one of those nights..._

Some boys were clustered around a wide screen TV, playing the latest game console. The girls were all bunched together on the bed, snapping pictures and sharing a bottle of bright purple alcohol.

Kagome headed for an unoccupied chair. Kuwabara-san was sitting on the floor with Yusuke, wailing about the fact Yukina-san couldn't make it to the party.

"Hey guys," Kagome greeted them. She liked the boys- although Kuwabara-san had showed interest in her, and she had clearly rejected him, he was well over that now. They got on really well recently, as did Kagome and Yusuke.

"S'up, Kagome-chan?" asked the juvenile delinquent with a cheeky grin. They had known each other since preschool, and were old friends.

"Nothing much...some party, neh?"

Kurama entered the room with Botan on one arm, and Shizuru on the other. Kagome suppressed a sigh. "I'm going to get a drink!"

* * *

Kagome barely saw Kurama for most of the night. He was pulled onto the bed, and every girl wanted a picture with him. Kagome started her second drink, downing it as Kurama finally moved away from the others. "I hope that was your first," he said with raised eyebrows.

"Second," Kagome shrugged, "Same as that's your second beer,"

"Great party, neh?" Kurama remarked, as Botan once again let out her high pitch scream.

"That's red wine, Shizuru!! That won't come out! Aiii!!"

"What time is it?" Kagome asked, her ears ringing.

"Eleven," Kurama checked his watch, "One hour to go!"

"Yippee!" Kagome declared, leaning back against the wall.

"Minamino-kunnnnn! I haven't spoke to you yet! Kyaaa!"

_Kami give me strength..._

"Hey, Kagome," A boy with brown haired scraped back into a high ponytail and with piercing blue eyes sat opposite Kagome, "Long time no see!"

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome exclaimed. "It was only a few days ago, you know..."

"Ah, but even that's too long," winked her cocky classmate. Kouga was one of the boys who saw the outgoing other side to Kagome, and loved flirting with her, even if she never returned the favour.

"So, shouldn't you and Botan be in a bedroom now?" Kagome asked, realising where Kouga was looking and pulling her top back up.

"Hah. Nah, that ship has sailed...and it looks like Minamino's the Captain, the poor sod!"

Kagome followed his gaze, to where Kurama was sitting on the floor with Botan, as she relived her recent love affair. "That's a nice shirt you're wearing, Kouga-kun..."

* * *

"Fifteen minutes to go! Fifteen minutes!"

_Thank Kami..._

"Excited?" Kurama asked, once again standing against the wall with Kagome.

"I guess..." she replied, moving so Yusuke could get by.

"Oi, you two..." Kagome blinked, as Yusuke stopped and stood in front of them, his familiar smirk making her wonder what on earth he was going to say.

"I heard you two went to the cinema," Yusuke drawled, giving Kagome a wink.

"Want to tell me something?"

"No," Kurama and Kagome both replied quickly, before catching each other's eye and smiling. _We've been doing that a lot lately..._

"It's not like we haven't been before..."

"And what about you and Keiko-chan? Weren't you there yesterday?"

"So...there's nothing going on?" Yusuke carried on as though he hadn't heard them, motioning to Kurama then back to Kagome, "Hmm? Hmm?"

"Yusuke...kindly shut up..."

* * *

_All this time I've been worried about making a move...what if he doesn't feel the same way? If he likes someone else I would die...what if it ruins the friendship? I couldn't lose him..._

_But I can't take this any more! When the bells ring at midnight, I'll just go for it! If it doesn't work out, I can just pretend I was drunk!!_

"Happy New Year!" the chant carried through the room like the tolling of the bells. Around a hundred people, all crammed into one room, held empty glasses and the pink champagne flowed.

"Happy New Year," Kurama squeezed Kagome's side as they hugged. His familiar rose-scented aftershave washed over her, and she thought, _do it!!_

But then they broke apart, the current shifted, and the moment was gone.

"My mother's outside in the car," Kurama told her, slightly tipsy. "She's half an hour early! I need to go say goodbye to everyone!"

"Alright, I'm leaving as well then," Kagome replied, and she finished her goodbyes while Kurama was still hugged the same girl. _Oh, in the name of..._

Finally, after every girl in the house had wished Kurama happy new year again, and hugged him again, and said goodbye again, they were standing in the hall, putting on their shoes and coats. Kagome was just fastening the last button when, in the dark of the small, square hall, Kurama leaned over and hugged her. "Happy new year, Kagome-chan,"

_Woo, he is drunk..._

"Happy New Year, Kurama-kun,"

Kagome loved hugging him. The contact, though never lasting long, was enough to make her heart rapidly beat.

"Mmm..." Kurama drew back, and Kagome could just pick out the glimmer of his eyes in the dark. After all, there was no lights on, and they had shut the door from the sitting room.

"I love you..."

Kagome blinked, as the words replayed in her mind. Kurama had just told her he loved her. In English, but he had said it none the less.

"Not as much as I love you," Kagome whispered, leaning in close to touch his face.

Kurama looked down, his crimson hair spilling into his face.

"No, I do. I really do...Kagome?" Kurama looked up, uncertainty present for the first time in his eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh...Oh, my Kami!" Kagome exclaimed, her eyes wide and round. "Oh, Kurama-kun!" And they embraced again, Kagome closer now to the wall, Kurama's body solid against her own. Kagome ran her fingers through Kurama's tufty hair, holding him close. For a breath of a moment they just looked at each other, then Kagome moved forward, finally kissing the lips that she had dreamed about, touched and now could finally call her own. They kissed urgently, and Kurama pressed even harder against Kagome, as if she would try and escape, his hands holding her firm against him.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you..."

* * *

**What can I say, Kagome's a lucky girl!! As am I...romantic that I am, I never saw that ending coming to my night!**

**Which is great, because sometimes us romantics think we've seen it all!!**

**And yeah...I love Botan, but she was the perfect role for my love rival! Gomen!**

**Once again, Happy New Year! All those in love...don't give up! Miracles happen!**

**Thank you for reading, and if you review, I will reply in the next chapter of Not the Only One...coming soon!!**

**About the title?**

**Hatsuyume means 'First Dream'. New Year's Day is a big deal in Japan, and they celebrate the firsts- such as first sunrise, first laughter. I thought this was pretty fitting!**

**And I know I'm taking liberties with the party- I know the Japanese don't celebrate New Year's Eve like the Scots- but hey, I omitted the bagpipes!**


End file.
